Legend of Zelda: Nightmare King
by mr.anonimus
Summary: 120 years after Zant's defeat, and now he's back, can Hyrule be saved again, now that Link is gone? enjoy!
1. Prologue: Shadow's return

**A/N:** This story is about 120 years after "twilight princess" (so both Link and Zelda are dead), now, there might be terrible inaccurate information that the veteran fans of this game series might hate me for, but I'll try to do my best, and please do correct me if needed, overall have fun!

**Prologue: Shadow's return**

The guards of the hyrulian castle were at strategic points in the throne room, swords drawn; even princess Liana was had a rapier clutched in her hand.

The dark powered invaders on the other side of the great door kept banging on the door with brute power, producing a ruckus in the process.

Whatever the invaders were, unlike princess Liana, most of the armed men in the room were at least a little shaken by this attack, trying to remember what they were trained for.

Nothing could have prepared those knights to what came in as the doors flung in with massive power and the shadow beasts that instantly barged in, charging at the defenders.

"Ah" sighed an unseen figure from behind the shadowy beasts "This place hasn't changed all that much since my last 'visit' to the world of light"

The figure that entered the room behind the shadowy beasts was much different then his vicious minions, he was wearing a strange looking armor over minister-like robes with long sleeves that hid his hands, and hiding his face was a big triangular helmet, shaped like a troll sticking out it's mocking tongue, in one of his hidden hands he held a curvy sword.

"You're not princess Zelda, are you? Well, it doesn't matter, you must be her descendant or something along the lines" said the newcomer with deadly calmness, just walking towards princess Liana, followed by two of his goons.

The princess heard stories about this man, but she didn't think that they were real; if she was to trust her great-grandmother's stories she was now facing the usurper king of the twilight realm, Zant.

"How rude of myself, I should present myself, my name is…" said the newcomer, his calm voice sharper then the rapier in the princess' hand, as he made a bow.

"I know who you are, you are Zant, I heard stories from my grandmother about you" said princess Liana, pointing her rapier at where Zant's neck should be.

"How interesting, it seems you have inherited princess' Zelda's piece of the thing called 'triforce', how interesting, it's just too bad that both Zelda and that laughable 'hero' have died" said Zant, poison dripping from his calm voice, which stayed unchanged even though he had a rapier pointed at his neck.

The princess ignored the stranger's insulting words and tried to cut him across the chest, but instead of making a cut on Zant the rapier got broken, and only now she has noticed that she and Zant were surrounded by a ring of his shadowy minions.

"How rude, very rude this is how you treat your new king? Bad-mannered princess you are, now how shall I punish you?" said Zant the tongue of his helmet sliding backwards into the helmet, revealing a mocking grin.

Before Liana could reply to this Zant broke from his calmness and shouted with a high pitched voice "HERE COMES THE PUNISHMENT!" as he swung down his sword at princess Liana.

***

Unlike the Hyrule castle, Ordon village has changed quite well since the time Hyrule was engulfed into twilight, 120 years earlier.

Nowadays Ordon is quite bigger, containing more houses, bigger stable,bigger shops and a smithy workshop, that the smoke coming out of it wasn't an irregular thing.

More then a century ago, this quiet little village was the home of a born hero.

This tiny village is also where this story begins...


	2. Chapter 1: Ordon village

**Chapter 1: Ordon Village **

It was a regular calm day in Ordon village.

On the banks of the small river flowing in the middle of the little village sat Din, the 16-year-old son of the local blacksmith, fishing, when his little sister came.

Din had brown short hair and brown eyes, and wore simple villager clothing.

"So how is the fishing?" asked Emily, sitting down next to Din.

Emily was Din's 13-year-old sister, her hazel hair was long, and sometimes she could get a little annoying, although she always had good intensions.

"As usual…" said Din flatly, unlike training with his wooden-sword, fishing wasn't something he was good at.

"That cat doesn't seem to care at all" said Emily, referring to the black-and-white cat that sat next to Din, looking at the small lake with hunger in its eyes.

"seems so" said Din, turning his gaze from his fishing rod to the cat next to him, which in turn stared him in the eyes, and ran away, the cat's tail waving behind the cat in complte displeasure.

"Well, seems that even that cat had given up" said Din silently.

"Father asked me to call you" said Emily after a short silence.

"I'll be going then, please take this fishing rod" said Din giving his rod to Emily.

"If you don't want to use it please take it back home" said Din, going away.

***

The curved sword was swung down in total insanity towards the princess.

"No, no, no no no, this won't be any help" said Zant, the sword was stopped a mere inch away from Liana's neck.

"I have better uses for you rather then just a way to release my wrath" said Zant, the curved sword sliding quickly back into the sleeve.

Liana was speechless due to the swift change from deadly calmness to utter insanity and via-versa, so she just watched as Zant walked towards the throne.

"Interesting, the triforce emblem seems to be everywhere in this palace" said Zant, touching the emblem over the throne.

"Now tell me princess, the triforce is built from several pieces, how many of them?" asked Zant, his helmet sliding into itself and then into Zant's back, but since Liana was behind him she couldn't have seen his face.

"Everyone knows that the triforce is combined from three pieces: wisdom, courage and power" said Liana confidently.

Suddenly the movement of Zant's hidden hands stopped and he turned to face her, showing her that he was no hylian.

His skin color was very pale blue, his nose bridge was covered with runes and spell marks, he had a decoration on his forehead that looked like a black upside-down piece of the triforce, but most importantly, his yellow eyes were piercing and deadly serious.

Suddenly he disappeared in a puff of smoke but then he reappeared behind Liana spinning like a top.

"This time around I'll show you all the meaning of TRUE power!" said Zant, spinning around himself, making circles around Liana.

"Now take her to the cellars!" said Zant, stopping his weird form of dancing and pointing at Liana with an accusing finger and an even more accusing pair of eyes.

***

Din has entered the blacksmith workshop.

In his father's workshop things that were created usually were mostly horseshoes and emblems rather then swords and shields, but Din spotted an object resembling a sword by form, wrapped in a bag.

"So did you call me?" said Din, not noticing that his gaze was fixed on the bag, instead on his father.

"In fact I did" said Din's father, making Din's gaze turn to him.

Ordon's blacksmith was a large sized man with a walrus mustache, bushy half-burned eyebrows, his leather apron and gloves seem as if they have never been clean, unlike the funny cap he liked wearing, along with his hammer his smoke-pipe were his trade-marks.

"That blasted Elrich didn't come to work… again" said the blacksmith, frowning, Elrich was his assistant, not a too much of a helpful one at it.

"You won't mind to take his place for today now won't you, Din?" this phrase was said as a question, it wasn't really one.

"No I won't" said Din.

"So here is the hammer, and the gloves are over there" said the blacksmith, outstretching his muscular hand with his hammer.

Din looked at this, his father hasn't entrusted his hammer to anyone for a very long time, and now he was just like that outstretching the hammer to him now.

He just took the hammer and went for the gloves.

By the time Din prepared himself his father was already standing next to the anvil, pulling shapeless piece of metal out of the fireplace with the required equipment and putting it on the anvil, attached to a long poll.

"Same as usual Din, we need to make horseshoes" said the blacksmith.

At that Din swung down the hammer down on the metal, and again, and once again, giving it more and more shape as the blacksmith moved the hip of metal from time to time, to make a horseshoe.

It wasn't the first time Elrich didn't come to the workshop, and it probably wouldn't be the last one, but thanks to Elrich's absence Din got to learn a bit of the art of blacksmithing.

***

Three hours later

***

"All right Din, we're done for today, you can go now" said the blacksmith.

Din had put down the hammer, took off the gloves and the apron but just when he was about to leave a voice stopped him.

"And don't forget to call your sister, dinner will be soon" said the blacksmith, sending Din off.

***

As Din passed through the village he started thinking about what kind of places should he look for Emily.

Suddenly a certain object stole his attention, it was his fishing rod and it was thrown carelessly not too far from the small river, but for some reason it looked as if it was dropped.

When Din picked it up he noticed it was stomped violently by something with hooves.

An elderly voice caught Din by surprise.

"I see that them boars stomped your rod, kid, don't worry too much about it" it was Elcaster, an elderly man who claimed himself to be an Oracle.

"I see danger Din, great danger!" said Elcaster, waving his hands in the air.

"It would be more helpful if you could tell me where is Emily" said Din, Elcaster was notorious more as a madman then as an Oracle.

"Humph, that's easy, you don't have to be a great of an Oracle like me to know where your sister is" shrugged the wannabe Oracle.

"So where is she?" asked Din.

"Shall I say more?" asked Elcaster, pointing towards the forest.

After taking his wooden sword Din entered the forest, he should have thought about it himself, Emily really liked the spring in the middle of the forest.

As he entered the forest he had noticed deep hooves marks in the ground of the forest, leading to the forbidden part of the forest, the part that was closed with a mighty wooden gate.

Suddenly an angry voice came to Din's ears, it came from the direction of the spring.

"Bunch of idiots you all are!" the voice was a young one, more arrogant then angry.

"I told you, I specifically told you to bring the one who has a triangle imprinted on his, or her hand, this one over here has no triangle!" continued the voice.

As Din drew nearer he heard wild grumbles and grunts that usually only goblin races made.

"What? I don't care! Do you understand? Do you understand that master can find a cheap replacement to you all?!" anger creeping slowly and surely into the voice.

Din wasn't too far away when another barrage of goblin swearing struck the forest.

"Do I need to tell every command in detail?! Just let her go, or something like that, luckily enough you're not the one who's going to put a spell" the voice barked the commands at the servants.

Finally after several minutes Din reached the clearance with the spring of shallow water in the forest.

"Faster I say!" commanded the voice, unaware that Din was not too far away behind him.

Din was facing the talker's back so the only things he could make out from that, were that the stranger looked quite young, about Emily's age or youunger, he had very dark green skin color, long purple hair, puffy pants that looked very fitting for a dessert climate, a small cape, and he seemed to sit, with his legs crossed, in mid air.

The object that caught Din's attention was a cage, in the cage he saw Emily, surrounded by several miniblins that were working on breaking the cage.

Suddenly Emily noticed Din and before she could stop herself she shouted "Din!", which drew the attention of the green-kid and some of the miniblins.

"What…? Who is Din?!" said the commander, turning around until he saw Din.

"So I'll be guessing you're 'Din'" said the kid flatly, now Din could see that the stranger had red piercing eyes, pointy ears with small earrings on them and a mocking grin that could make people look down on their selves shamefully.

"I'd suppose you can talk, 'Din'" taunted the stranger.

After breaking the cage the miniblins ran into the woods, giggling as if they knew a secret no one else knew.

Emily was now free to go, so she ran as fast as she could back to Ordon village.

"I don't suppose you're going to try and stop me, will you 'Din'?" asked the stranger.

As a response for the weird stranger raising his hands towards the sky Din pulled out his wooden-sword.

"Haha, you peasant fool, you actually think you can stop me with a wooden-sword? Pathetic" said the stranger, pointing with one of his hands at Din's sword, making it burst instantly into flames.

"Now time for the master to rise!" declared the strange-kid pointing upwards with his hands, a giant ball of blinding light came out of his palms and flew upwards.

"Have a nice day 'Din'!" said the weird kid, but now Din wasn't able to see anything, because the blinding light had engulfed the whole area.

***

What is Zant's plan? Who's the green skinned kid? And what did he do to the forest? This and more, in the next chapters!


End file.
